Amor en tiempos de mortífagos
by MerodeadoraSB-78
Summary: Harry Potter desde el punto de los malos. Alexandria es una mortífaga sin piedad alguna, Draco queda con ella, juntos por la soledad y la misión de matar a Dumbledore. Rodolphus Lestrange nunca tuvo debilidades, hasta que conoce a Milena y sus garras virginales. La guerra, el sexo, las torturas, lo usual entre el mundillo de los que sirven al Señor Tenebroso. R18 por todo.


Todo comenzó de una manera bastante rutinaria y no por eso menos aterradora para los de _su bando_.

Draco despertó sabiendo que asistiría, por primera vez, a una reunión de mortífagos. Con su padre es Azkaban, él y su madre, supieron de inmediato con quien remplazarían la baja en las filas de el Señor Tenebroso.

Se tronó el cuello con molestia. Estaba demasiado aterrado ante la idea para mostrar, si quiera, un poco de la fanfarronería que lo caracterizaba.

-Amo Malfoy- un tembloroso elfo domestico entro con su desayuno.

-Esto está frío- le tiró la taza con asco.

-Lo lamento señor, Stinky se castigara señor.

-Me asegurare de que lo hagas- puede que el desayuno que el elfo había preparado hubiese estado delicioso, pero tenía un nudo en las entrañas que dudaba le dejase comer algo.

Se ducho dejando que el agua tibia le relajara los músculos. Volvió a su cuarto con la toalla en la cintura, sabiendo que uno de sus trajes negros estaría sobre su cama.

Pero se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando una rubia jugueteaba con las cosas de su librero.

-¿Disculpa?- la recorrió con la mirada. Llevaba el pelo rubio suelto y salvaje, un corset que marcaba su estrecha cintura, pantalón ajustadísimo y un par de tacones de vértigo, todo negro, haciendo juego con la marca tenebrosa que remarcaba en su piel blanca.

La vi esbozar una sonrisa felina, pero no podía relajarse, toda su atención se centraba en la marca.

\- Pensé que la _junta_ sería por la tarde- titubeó alterado.

-Lo es, no tengo nada que ver con la _junta-_ repitió la palabra con algo de burla.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué se supone que haces metiendo mano en mis cosas?- se ajusto la toalla, haciendo que ella dirigiera sus ojos verdes a esa zona en particular.

-¿Vas a vestirte?- le tendió la camisa.

-¿Contigo mirando?- hizo una mueca burlona, antes de taparse los ojos con una mano.

Draco, consciente de que ella no iba a marcharse, aprovecho el momento de fingida privacidad para enfundarse el bóxer. Al menos ya no estaba desnudo, con menor rapidez, se puso los pantalones y la camisa.

Cuando levanto la vista, se encontró con que ella había separado los dedos, dejando una pequeña rendija para espiarlo.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para verme desnudo? Y a todo esto ¿Quién eres tú?- suficiente paciencia había tenido con aquella rubia. Mitad porque estaba nervioso por ver a El innombrable y mitad por lo realmente sensual que era la visitante.

-Alexandria- susurró su nombre como si fuera un ronroneo.

-Bien, Alexandria, eres mortífaga, apareces en mi cuarto a verme desnudo y a curiosear en mis pertenencias- ella dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Has entendido bien- alzo una ceja cuando ella se tiro a su cama sin cuidado.

-¿Vienes a tirarte a mi cama?- la vio reír, incluso sintió unas leves ganas de acompañarla.

-Tu cama es cómoda, mucho mejor que la del cuarto de invitados.

-¿Duermes aquí?

-¿Aquí contigo? No- Draco dejo escapar un amago de sonrisa- pero si, duermo en tu adorable _casita_.

-Varios mortífagos se han mudado aquí- trato de no mostrar desagrado, ante la presencia casi constante del propio Innombrable por la casa.

-No te reprimas, yo también odiaría que mi casa se volviera una pensión de ex convictos, especialmente la esquizofrénica de Bellatrix.

-Es mi tía- comentó esperando que ella se asustara un poco y quitarle el control de las manos.

-Lo siento por ti, ojos grises.

Se levantó con agilidad y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Por cierto, linda varita- susurró con diversión, por la zona que ella había mirado, Draco supo que ese comentario no tenía nada que ver con la varita que descansaba en la mesa de noche.

Se acomodó la manga del saco por quinta vez, antes de entrar, junto a Narcissa, al salón de Malfoy Manor, donde ya había unos cuantos mortífagos en la larga mesa.

-Siempre tan atractiva Cissy- Draco miró con desprecio a Rabastan Lestrange, era casi tan desagradable como su hermano Rodolphus, pero demonios ¿Quién no se vuelve desagradable después de una vida casado con Bellatrix?

Narcissa siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, elegante y aristocrática, incluso ahora, con su marido en Azkaban y su único hijo en riesgo de muerte.

Solo faltaban dos sillas por llenarse, cuando la rubia entró, con la frente en alto. El ruido de sus tacones fue acompañado por unos cuantos ruidos de los hombres que tragaron saliva al verla. No tenía ni atisbo de la sonrisa que mostraba hoy en su cuarto, toda su expresión era _filosa_.

Era la única en el salón que dejaba a total vista su marca, incluso Bellatrix, llevaba cubierta la marca tenebrosa. Sin decir una palabra se sentó entre Yaxley y Dolohov que la miraron con un deseo poco disimulado. Pero todo eso quedo acallado cuando Voldemort entró en la sala, con Nagini a su lado.

Todos agacharon la cabeza con una mezcla de sumisión y miedo, salvo Alexandria, que simplemente miró a los demás con sorna. El innombrable fijo su mirada en ella, Draco estaba seguro que más de uno habría mojado sus pantalones, pero ella solo alzo una ceja.

-Creo que todos han notado a nuestra nueva acompañante- la voz siseante le erizo el cabello de la nuca- Alexandria.

Varios se animaron a mirarla con curiosidad, pero ella parecía aburrida, como si lo pasara mejor en otro lado.

La reunión paso con, lo que Draco creía, normalidad. Algunos impuros secuestrados, uno que otro muerto. Nada que lo afectara a él o a su madre. Voldemort se retiro sin asesinar a ninguno, eso era un buen día.

-¿De qué familia eres?- preguntó Avery a la rubia.

-¿Te importa?- ronroneó con molestia.

-¿No quieres decirlo? Seguro eres una sangre sucia repugnante- una sonrisa escalofriante asomo por los labios sonrosados. No tardo en suspirar cuando Avery soltó un grito agónico y comenzó a retorcerse en el piso.

-No eres más que un imbécil, ¿crees que mi Lord va a aceptarme siendo una sucia impura? podría torturarte hasta que me supliques morir ¿lo entiendes? Y si tanto te importa, mi linaje le patearía el jodido trasero al tuyo.

Solo cuando se dio media vuelta para marcharse, Avery pudo arrodillarse para respirar con normalidad. Si los demás había creído que ella sexy, ahora, todos deseaban revolcarse con aquella felina guerrera.


End file.
